1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to breather devices for internal combustion engines. More particularly, the invention concerns a novel baffled breather tube assembly that can quickly and easily be connected to a valve cover of an internal combustion engine.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Automobile enthusiasts frequently replace stock, block-mounted valve covers with polished aluminum or chrome-plated replacement valve covers. These valve covers are usually provided with an opening adapted to receive a breather tube over which a polished aluminum or chrome-plated breather cap can be telescopically received. In the prior art, the breather tube is sometimes welded to the valve cover or is affixed thereto by fasteners such as metal screws or the like. In this latter case, the valve cover must be drilled to accept the fasteners which extend through openings provided in a base plate that is affixed to the base of the breather tube. These prior art approaches are time consuming and generally expensive. On occasion, push-in type breather tubes are also used and are sealed to the valve cover by elastomeric grommets or similar sealing means. However, the push-in type breather tube is not permitted in states such as California.
Another drawback of many prior art breather tube assemblies is that no means are provided to prevent engine oil from undesirably splashing into the interior of the breather tube through the bottom opening thereof. Additionally, unless the prior art breather tubes are properly affixed to the valve cover undesirable oil leaks around the breather tube can occur.
The drawbacks of the prior art breather tube constructions are uniquely overcome by the baffled breather tube device of the present invention that comprises a downwardly extending baffle tube and includes novel means for sealably interconnecting the device with the replacement valve cover.